


Insatiable

by articcat621, DirtyGrangerFestMods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyGrangerFestMods/pseuds/DirtyGrangerFestMods
Summary: Tony Stark was an insatiable man. He could never get enough.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Dirty Granger Fest





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Iron Man is the property of Marvel Studios. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt MU01: "We can't do that here." "Darling, I own this place. We can do it anywhere."
> 
> Thank you to my beta for their assistance on this fic.

“Mr Stark, if you have a moment, I have the quarterly reports for you.”

“Ah, Ms Granger, come in,” Tony said, grinning at her from his desk. “Why don’t you sit down and we can review them?” he suggested. “Close the door behind you, so we’re not disturbed.”

Nervously, Hermione nodded and made her way into the office. Sitting down in front of Tony, she tried to steady her nerves. Of course, she wasn't sure why she was feeling nervous. She had been working for Stark Industries for nearly two years now. Plus, she knew Tony well. Maybe a little too well… 

“So, how did we do this quarter?” Tony asked, prompting her to begin.

Shifting through her papers, Hermione found where she wanted to begin. She started to talk, going over what was in the reports, skimming over details that weren’t necessary. He probably knew everything she was reviewing, so she wasn't sure why he even wanted her to review it.

However, as she talked, she started to realise that Tony wasn’t really paying attention… In fact, she was sure that he wasn't paying attention at all. Her cheeks flushed as she started to feel aroused from his intense gaze.

"Tony," Hermione whimpered, pressing her legs together to try to relieve some of the tension she was starting to feel. She cleared her throat. “Stop giving me that look.”

He smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. “What do you mean?” he asked. “I’m just listening to you explain the reports. Keep going.”

“I can’t when you keep looking at me like that!” she protested, flushing. 

“Looking at you like what? I’m just very interested in what you’re saying,” he said. 

She scowled at her boss. “Stop looking at me like you want to eat me,” she snapped at him. We’re at work, we agreed that we would keep things strictly professional when we were in the office.” Her heart thumped nervously in her chest.

“Maybe I do want to eat you,” he huskily whispered. 

“You know what, I think I’ll come back later,” Hermione said, abruptly standing. She didn’t want to cross the work-relationship line, as she still felt strange about sleeping with her boss. Of course, that didn’t stop her because the passion between the two of them was absolutely explosive. She quickly turned and made her way to the door, but Tony wasn’t going to let her go so easily.

He caught up to her and grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He pressed a kiss to her neck before turning her and backing her up against the door of his office. "I'm leaving it unlocked, so you’ll have to be a quiet girl."

"Tony, this is dangerous," Hermione murmured, but the thrill heightened her arousal. She couldn’t deny that she wanted him desperately. 

He pressed his body against hers, she let out a small moan. She could feel his hard cock and knew that he wanted her just as badly.

“We can’t do that here,” she murmured, shaking her head. “Tony, this isn’t.. We shouldn’t…”

“Darling, I own this place, we can do it anywhere,” he said matter-of-factly. “No one cares that we’re fucking, love, and if they do, I’ll fire them. Don’t be so stressed.” 

“I…” She closed her eyes before nodding, giving in. She was always helpless to resist Tony. 

Tony smirked, a hungry look in his eyes. "I'm going to make you want to scream so badly, even though you know you’ll need to be quiet. We can’t have my assistant hearing you, can we? You'll be begging for my cock to be inside you… for my mouth to be on your body, for my hands to be pulling your hair." His tone was low as he told her the suggestive things he was going to do to her. He licked his lips in anticipation. “We don’t want people to find out that I’m fucking you at work, right? So zip those pretty little lips, love.”

Hermione felt herself grow even wetter at his words. She wanted what he was saying _badly_. She pressed against him wantonly. "Merlin, Tony, if you don’t touch me right now, I swear to Merlin I’m going to—"

He cut her off with a kiss, his lips moving against hers fiercely as he sought to dominate her. He moved his hands, quickly undoing the button on her trousers and tugging them down. He helped her step out of them and took in the sight before him. She was wearing red, lace knickers - his favourite color on her. 

Hermione shivered in delight as Tony ran his hands along her thighs, up to her knickers where he grasped the thin material and pulled them down her legs so that she was now bare from the waist down. Biting her lip, she mentally reminded herself to keep it together and to keep quiet.

Tony pressed a kiss on one of her legs, before he slowly began to kiss his way up towards her centre. He continued to tease her, taking his time and letting his lips skim her skin and linger. He enjoyed the way her soft moans filled his ears. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he spread her legs slightly so that he could see her fully. "Beautiful," he murmured in appreciation. “Your sex is just glistening for me, you know that, don’t you?” He pressed a kiss to her mons. “This pretty pussy is mine.” He peered up at her, smirking. “Say it.”

“It’s yours!” she almost shouted before she flushed, moaning. “Tony,” she hissed as his mouth covered her sex. He licked her slit, lapping at her centre leisurely, driving her wild, before his tongue went to her clit, swirling around the small nub teasingly.

"Gods, Tony," she whimpered, her body tingling in delight. She wanted him desperately. He had been right; she wanted his mouth everywhere. His fingers replaced his mouth on her clit as he teased her, his tongue darting inside of her.

"You taste delicious," Tony said with a groan, kissing the inside of her thigh once more. "I could eat your pussy for the rest of my life.”

His words sent a thrill through Hermione. He continued to fuck her with his tongue, his thumb rubbing her clit furiously. She began to rock against his face, urging on her own orgasm.

"Come for me, darling," Tony whispered against her centre. He reached his hand up and under her shirt, slipping beneath her bra so he could tweak and tease on her niiples. "I want to see you come undone,” he murmured, his breath hot on her core. “I _need_ to see it, actually.”

Something inside of her stirred and she came, biting down on her lip as she tried to keep from calling out. "Tony!" she gasped quietly as he continued to fuck her with his tongue. "More, please," she begged, writhing against his face. She reached down and grabbed his hand, tugging on it roughly.

Tony pulled away, looking up at her with his trademark smirk. "What do you want, Hermione? Tell me, darling, and I’ll give it to you."

"Your cock," Hermione told him, panting. "Merlin, I need to feel your cock.”

“How badly do you need it?” he asked, already knowing the answer. He knew that she was just as desperate for him as he was for her.

“Just fuck me already,” she commanded, looking at him firmly.

Tony stood, chuckling quietly. "I love it when you boss me around. You’d make a good CEO, love." Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her hard as he manoeuvred her towards his desk. Tony broke the kiss, turning her around and bending her over the desk. "Place your hands on the table out in front of you." He paused, grinning. “If you move your hands, I’ll spank you.”

“Promises, promises,” she teased before she did as he bade, shivering in anticipation as she waited for him to fuck her.

He stroked his cock a few times before aligning himself at her entrance and pushing inside her. "Fuck," he hissed. "You're so tight." He hissed in pleasure. “You feel like you were made for me.”

Hermione mumbled something incoherently as her body adjusted to his size. He was large, filling her completely. "Tony," she gasped as he moved his hips slightly, closing her eyes in pure bliss.

"You love this, don’t you?” Tony asked, thrusting into her with long, deep strokes. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he fucked her. "You feel so fucking good."

Hermione gasped in pleasure. "Yes, right there,” she hissed.

Tony groaned. “I love fucking you over your desk, knowing that anyone could walk in and see us at any moment." He leant over her, kissing her neck teasingly. “What would you do if someone did? Would you have me stop? Would have me keep good?” He began to fuck her in earnest, thrusting into her hard and quick. “I bet you’d ask me to keep fucking you,” he murmured. “Bet it’d turn you on to have someone watch.”

She moaned as he pounded into her from behind, her body hitting the desk with each thrust. "Tony, Tony, Tony," she murmured, chanting his name continuously as quietly as could as she felt another orgasm approach. He was right… The idea of someone watching them turned her on. With each thrust, her body tightened more and more, the coil inside of her tightening continuously. She was going to come again.

Finally, her body snapped, an orgasm crashing into her once more. "Tony!" she moaned softly, her body shuddering slightly as he continued to thrust into her. She wanted to scream out in pleasure, but she resisted.

The feel of her inner walls gripping his cock tightly as she came was too much. Tony orgasmed as well, continuing to thrust into her roughly until he was spent. Slipping out of her, he pulled her upright and spun her around to face him. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Hermione returned the kiss eagerly, her body still humming in delight from the force of her orgasms. "Tony," she whimpered, pressing her thighs together as she could feel their fluids running down her legs. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Tony murmured against his lips. 

“I think I love you,” she admitted softly, gazing into his eyes. While they hadn’t quite discussed feelings in their relationship yet, it was clear they both felt something for each other and that this wasn’t just a casual fling. At least, it wasn’t for Hermione.

Tony smirked. “I think I love you more.” 

Her heart warmed at his words as they reassured her that this wasn’t just one-sided. She licked her lips. “And I suppose messing around at work isn’t too bad,” Hermione admitted. “I can see there are definitely… _perks._ ”

Tony laughed. “I’ll always make it worth your while, darling.” He kissed her forehead. “And now that I’ve had my fill, I’ll be able to focus on what you’re actually saying inside of thinking of being inside your sweet pussy.”

Hermione flushed. “Tony!” she hissed. “That’s what you were thinking of?” 

“The entire time,” he admitted shamelessly, running his fingers through his hair as he smirked at her.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“You love it,” he countered as he adjusted his clothing.

She didn’t respond, but he was right. She did love that about him. Moving to the door, she quickly picked up her clothing from the floor and redressed after using her wand to vanish the evidence of their lovemaking. Smoothing out her shirt, she turned to face him. “Are you sure you don’t want to call it a day? I can go over the paperwork with you tomorrow instead.”

“Nope, I’m ready for your report now, Ms Granger,” Tony said, moving and sitting down at his desk. He leant forward, resting his chin on his hands as he waited for her. 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded before walking over and taking a seat before him. “Well, Mr Stark, if you’re ready…”


End file.
